


Magical Accident

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You find out that you're pregnant and tell Wanda. Wanda freaks out and leaves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You were currently helping your girlfriend, Wanda, practice some of her magic. You have always been by her side whenever she practiced. You watched as she was working, you couldn’t help but smile. You were happy that Wanda has gotten more confident with her powers. 

When she was done you leaned in to give her a kiss. Wanda smiled into the kiss, she wrapped her arms around you and held you close. You pulled away from the kiss annd cuddled into her.

“Come on, my love.” Wanda placed a kiss on your temple. “Let’s head to bed.”

You nodded, you got out of her arms and held out your hand for her to take. Wanda smiled as she took your hand in hers. You both walked hand in hand towards the room you both shared. 

What you and Wanda didn’t know is that things are definitely going to change soon.

xxxxx

About four weeks later, you started to not feel well. At first you thought it was just something that was going around. But you slowly started to realize that something wasn’t right. You would’ve told Wanda that you haven’t been feeling well but she was on a mission with some of the other Avengers.

You knew that Bruce was at the tower so you decided to call him to see if he could run some test to find out what was wrong. When FRIDAY let Bruce know that the tests were done, you couldn’t help but feel nervous. 

Bruce was reading the results. “Everything seems to be fine…” His eyes widen. “FRIDAY are you sure this is correct?”

“The results are correct Dr. Banner. I made sure to run the test multiple times.”

“Bruce? What’s wrong? What does the results say?” You nervously ask.

He looks at you and walks towards you. “(Y/N), I’m not sure how to tell you this, but…” He hands you the results. “You’re pregnant.”

xxxxx

It’s been a few days since Bruce told you that you were pregnant. He knew you would never cheat on Wanda so he was confused on how you got pregnant. After you started to calm down and think, you realized that when Wanda was practicing her magic something happened that caused you to become pregnant.

You were at the apartment that you shared with your girlfriend. Wanda had called you about ten minutes ago telling you that she got back from the mission and that she was on her way home.

The nerves started to sink in again. Any minute Wanda would be home and you would tell her that you were pregnant. You had to tell her, you just weren’t sure how she was going to take the news.

You began to pace back and forth, you tried to calm yourself down but then you heard the front door open and your eyes widen. Well here goes nothing. Wanda walks in the living room with a smile on her face. Her smile fell when she sensed your anxiety and that worried her. 

“(Y/N), love, what’s wrong?” She walked over to you and took your hand in hers, she gave your hand a gentle squeeze.

You opened your mouth to tell her but the words wouldn’t come out. No matter how hard you tried you couldn’t tell her. Then you saw her eyes glow red and you knew she was reading your mind. She would never read your mind unless she was really concerned about you.

Wanda’s eyes went back to their normal color, her eyes widen. “This can’t be true. How… how did this happen?”

“It’s true, I went to see Bruce so he could runs some tests… something must have happened when you were working on your magic, it’s the only explanation as to how I got pregnant.” You explain. “Wanda you know I would never cheat on you. You’re the love of my life.”

Wanda pulls away from you. “We can’t have a baby (Y/N)! I can’t… I can’t do this.” She turns around and leaves.

Once you heard the front door close, you sit down on the couch. You put your head in your hands and you breakdown. You didn’t know how Wanda was going to act but you never would’ve thought she would leave.

xxxxx

After Wanda left the apartment she went back to the tower. Everyone was in the common room when she walked in. Bruce looked at Wanda and he immediately knew that you told her and that it didn’t go well.

“Hey Wanda, I thought you were going home to see (Y/N)?” Steve asked. Wanda ignored him as she went to her room that she still had at the tower.

Everyone looked at each other with concerned looks on their faces. Steve stood up from his spot on the couch and went after Wanda. He got to Wanda’s room, he knocked on the door. When he didn’t get any answer he knocked again.

“Wanda, it’s Steve, I’m coming in.” He slowly opened the door and walked in. He saw Wanda sitting on her bed just just staring at the wall. “Wanda, what happened?”

Wanda started to cry as she told Steve about what happened and abouther fears of not being a good mother. Steve was shocked with everything Wanda was telling him. He was extremely happy that you were going to have a baby but he was also upset that Wanda left you.

Steve started telling her that she was going to be an amazing mother, that the baby was going to have two of the most amazing, loving and caring mother’s in the world. He knew that she was scared but he tried to ease her fears as best as he could. 

After a few hour of Steve taking to Wanda and trying to calm her down, she realized she made a huge mistake of leaving you. So she was going back to the apartment and get back the love of her life.

xxxxx

You were still sitting in the same spot when Wanda left. You had no idea what to do. You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn’t even realize that she came back. 

“(Y/N)?” Wanda softly calls. When she sees you her heart breaks even more at how broken you looked. She slowly sits down next to you, she looks down at the floor. “I’m so sorry,babe. I shouldn’t have left.”

You look at her. “Why did you leave?” You voice cracks.

“I was scared…” She takes a deep breath. “I’m scared that I won’t be a good mother or that I’ll lose control of my powers and hurt the baby or something will happen and I won’t be there to protect you or the baby…”

“You’ll be an amazing mother, I know you will.” You reach over a take her hand in you’re. “I’m scared too but I know we’ll be able to get though it together.”

Wanda wraps her arms around you, she smiles when you wrap your arms around her. “You’re right.” She kisses your temple. “I love you so much, my love.”

“I love you too, Wanda.” You smile and snuggle into her arms.

Both of your lifes are definitely going to change but you knew that it’ll all be worth it.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: krasivaya = beautiful
> 
> printsessa = princess

You were now nine months pregnant, the baby would be here any day now and you and Wanda couldn’t wait. It has been a crazy journey for both you and Wanda, but you don’t know what you would have done without her.

Over the months the other Avengers helped you and Wanda get ready for the baby. Tony insisted on getting anything you would need for the baby, even though you told him that he didn’t need to but he wouldn’t listen. When Pietro found out that you were pregnant he was so happy, he kept going on and on about how he was going to be the best uncle ever and it warmed your heart.

You were currently in bed with Wanda, you two were watching tv when Wanda fell asleep. As she was sleeping you would run your fingers through her hair. You were watching your favorite show when your water broke. 

“Shit.” You groaned and sat up, you shook Wanda. “Wanda, wake up!” 

“What happened? Are you alright (Y/N)?” She jumped up.

“My water just broke!”

Wanda got up and went to your side to help you, she used her powers to grab a bag you had prepared. “It’s going to be alright, printsessa.” 

After Wanda and you got to the hospital and you were taken to a room, Wanda had called the others to let them know that you were in labor. It didn’t take long for them to get to the hospital.

xxxxx

Twenty-seven hours later and your baby girl was born. You watched as Wanda sang a Sokovian lullaby to your daughter. Wanda came over to you with the baby in her arms, she had a huge smile on her face. She leaned down and gave you a kiss. 

“She’s perfect, you’re perfect.” Wanda gives you another kiss. 

You carefully moved over on the bed so she could sit with you. Wanda placed your daughter in your arms. You looked down at her and smiled, she had Wanda’s eyes and your hair color. 

Wanda wraps her arms around you and gently pulls you closer, she kissed your temple. “We still have to name her.” 

You thought for a few minutes until a name popped into your head. “How about (Name)? (Name) Maximoff?”

“I think it’s perfect.” Wanda smiles. 

There was a knock on the door and the other Avengers came in. You looked over at them and smiled. Wanda took (Name) out of your arms and walked over to her brother, she placed (Name) in his arms.

“Hello little one.” He smiled. “I’m your Uncle Pietro.”

You watched as everyone held your daughter, you couldn’t help the huge smile that formed on your face and the warmth in your heart. You knew that your daughter had so many people who cared about her and would always look after her. 

Wanda comes back over to you and sits next to you. “You should get some rest, krasivaya. Everything will be alright.” She gives you a quick kiss. 

You rest your head on her shoulder and closed your eyes. “I love you, Wanda.”

“I love you too, my love.” 


End file.
